


On the Fence

by wrappedupinabook



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fencing, Fluff, Swords, Weapons, cophine - Freeform, some strong language, sword fight, tagging just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrappedupinabook/pseuds/wrappedupinabook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who'd have thought DYAD would have had such a well equipped gym</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Fence

'You're shitting me.'

'No, honestly, it is wonderful, I am surprised you have never visited.'

Cosima raised a sceptical eyebrow in Delphine's direction, 'Okay first off, I have been kind of busy lately,' she began indicating the heaps of paper covering the desk, chairs and floor of the lab with an energetic wave, 'and second no gym can ever be described as wonderful, scientific fact.'

'You must go to the gym,' Delphine replied, lightly running a hand along Cosima's arm, tracing the defined lines of her muscles beneath the skin, then catching her hand and pulling her into a standing position, attempting to lead her away, 'please, just for an hour. I am going insane!'

'Nuh-uh,' replied Cosima, 'too many painful middle-school memories. I wasn't always the,' she broke off to strike a ridiculous Mr. Universe pose, 'specimen you see before you. Till I started running in the 11th grade I was classic geek, right down to the horrific gym class memories.'

Delphine laughed, then her grin turned rueful, a sneaky expression Cosima had learned to fear and love in equal measure. 'Very well, Dr. Niehaus,' she said, her voice dropping to a low, seductive whisper, 'If you don't want to watch me work up a sweat...'

'Fine!' Cosima relented, adding the sheaf of papers she was holding to one of the teetering stacks on the desk. 'Fine, but lets do something fun.'

'I have the perfect thing in mind, they have a full Piste!' Delphine explained excitedly, her accent growing stronger in her childish excitement at leaving the lab for the first time in what felt like days. No one appreciated the importance of what they were doing more than her, except for perhaps Cosima herself, but two long at work left her girlfriend antsy and irritable, as well as so closed off and withdrawn that it was hard to see the excitable energy that had drawn Delphine to the clone in the first place.

'A full size what?' asked Cosima, trailing behind.

...

A piste, as it turns out, was a big old table to sword fight on.

'Not sword fight, Cosima, fence,' Delphine explained as the pulled on padded white suits and gloves. Cosima just rolled her eyes at the French woman's pretentiousness before pulling on the black face mask and picking up a long, weirdly bendy sword with a cork on the end. She was amazed that DYAD kept all this random stuff lying around, even lying around in one of the biggest gyms she had ever seen, complete with trampolines, parallel bars and even a boxing ring. Delphine tapped her own the shoulder with her sword and Cosima jumped up onto the big table thing. She tried to mimic Delphine's body language as she explained the basic idea.

'The suits have electric sensors, the aim is to touch your opponent on the chest with your foil, oui?' Cosima nodded. It didn't sound complicated, she would probably be able to hold her own against Delphine despite her fancy pants French boarding school education.

Three seconds later Cosima's buzzer rang out, and she realised that this might be a teeny bit harder than she had first anticipated.

...

The fencing quickly brought out Cosima's competitive side, and they danced back and forth, the clone making up for her lack of experience with brute strength and dirty tactics. More than once she grabbed hold of Delphine's sword, and once she feigned surprisingly realistic terror and yelled 'Look out, it's a distraction!' 

Delphine was a picture of control, almost balletic, the narrow sword moving as a natural extension of her arm, her body moving distractingly smoothly beneath the bulky body armour. On anyone else it would have looked ridiculous, bulky and awkward like a stay-puft marshmallow man, but she carried it off. Cosima found herself distracted by the graceful woman's movements, there was something about a beautiful girl with a large weapon...

Despite her casual disregard for any kind of rules, Cosima was utterly defeated by the time they decided to call it quits, slipping out of the padding and grimacing at how sweaty and fatigued there bodies were. 

'I guess you win this round,' she said with a grudging smile, slipping her hand into Delphine's as they walked to the parking lot on unsteady legs, still giggly and slightly breathless from the surprisingly intense workout. 

'Oh really?' Delphine replied, raising a coy eyebrow, 'so then, what is my prize?'

'That's going to have to wait till we get home,' the clone replied, rubbing the ball of her thumb against Delphine's wrist, then leaning in close to whisper in her ear, 'I'm sure you can think of something I could do for you.'


End file.
